The Night of River Song
by muahaha1524
Summary: The Doctor and River are married now, so certain spoilers come to play, right? Post 'The Wedding of River Song' Pre 'The Doctor, the Widow, and the Wardrobe' Enjoy :) ;) :)


**Post 'The Wedding of River Song' (the most beautiful episode in creation) Pre 'The Doctor, the Widow, and the Wardrobe"**

_Pretend Amy and Rory found the Doctor before the end of season six, so they are all four travelling together in the TARDIS. River, Amy, Rory, and The Doctor. Hehe :)_

River had just got married, thus, she had very specific feelings on her mind. Ones that we all knew would come to play at some point. Amy and Rory bid goodnight and climbed up the stairs to navigate the endless halls before finding their bedroom, which consisted of bunk beds. Now, as we know, The Doctor and River are alone in the console room.

She was still wearing her black skirt and jacket from Cairo, and her hair was as frizzy and wonderful as ever. River had put some light make-up on, and it was considerably lighter than her usual, which she knew never failed to attract the Doctor's eyes to her. He was acting childish, pushing certain buttons to find out what they did, since he only got the new TARDIS interior back when he regenerated, he wasn't entirely familiar with _everything_. This is where River decides to come in.

"Hello Sweetie." she purred, flipping a switch and cranking a lever to repair the damage he just ensued. As soon as River neared him, he stiffened slightly, full well aware of the type of stuff she would do to him when they were alone. Not that he was complaining, he just, well, was sheepish.

"Hello, River!" he cheered, turning to her and poking her nose lightly. There was a loud silence that followed, which just made the Doctor grow uncomfortable. Eventually, River sprouted a smile, an oh so devious smile. Yep, just what he thought. She laughed a little and pulled an object out from her pocket.

"Look what I have." she giggled in a Riverish way, revealing a shining pair of metal handcuffs. He sighed, immediately trying to make a move away from her, but she pinned him to the console.

"Really, River, handcuffs? I think I lost count how many times it ends with handcuffs."

"Well, Sweetie, I must say, handcuffs are a favorite of mine."

"Yes, I've gathered." he stuttered as he tried to resist River's iron grip as she locked him onto a handle bar beside the invisibility crank. He rolled his eyes and sank to the floor, scarlet in the face. "Please tell me you have a key to these things." he questioned, nervously. She only smiled wider and chuckled softly.

"Come on, Sweetie, stand back up." she commanded, dragging him back up to a standing position. It took no time at all for her to pull him into a deep kiss, locking her lips onto his. She pulled his jacket off in one swift move.

"Hey, how did you do that? My arm is sort of trapped."

"Spoilers..." she whispered, messing with his bow tie, which he hastily fixed with his free hand. Then, River moved to slipping his suspenders off his shoulders, which he quickly replaced. "Sweetie, you married me. This is called what happens after marriage." Her words made his face hotter and a darker shade of red. He sank back down to the ground, and River sank with him. She pulled a hairpin out of her messy hair, and clicked the handcuffs open.

"Why do you have a hairpin, and why are you uncuff-River!" he blurted at once. She hooked the other end of handcuffs around her own wrist and jerked him up. She picked up his jacket and set of towards the TARDIS hallway, dragging him behind. After a few minutes of hallway navigation, River came to a familiar door, the one that led to the Doctor's bedroom. "Okay, River,-"

"Shush." she said, placing her finger on his lips. "Look who's next door..." she whispered, pointing to the bedroom door next to 'theirs'. Amy and Rory's room decided it wanted to be right next to theirs tonight. Gee, thanks TARDIS. The rooms will occasionally rearrange themselves. Giggling as quietly as possible, River pulled him into 'their' bedroom before he could say something. Inside, it was a beautiful deep blue with illuminated walls that lit the room dimly, for comfortable sleep. Bunk beds. "Okay, bunk beds, Doctor, really?!"

"Bunk beds are cool! A bed with a ladder, you can't beat that!" He defended, making silly motions with his free hand. Before he could say anything, River snapped her fingers and they disappeared. before them was a regular, deep blue double bed.

"There. Come on, then." That is when he noticed the convenient bar above the bed. River picked the lock and hooked it onto the bar, pulling up his bow tie and tying it in place, so he couldn't move it around. Suspended, he could only sit on his knees. River pulled his feet out from under himself, and stood back up. He was still blushing, his face was a nice shade of pink.

"Riiiiiveeeeeerrrrrr!" he complained. But, he shut up when he noticed what she was doing. She was undoing the buttons to her jacket, and he picked up that there was nothing underneath. With his freehand, he smoothed down his hair best he could, which didn't do much, it just stuck back up. Once it was on the floor, she sighed and fluffed her hair up.

"Well, then, Sweetie. Lets start with you."

A few minutes later, she managed to remove his shirt, which he tried hard to fight, but couldn't. This was about the time when he started acting back. His free hand moved to her skirt, and she smiled.

"I see you're catching on, so I suppose the handcuffs can go.." she purred, picking the lock. Once he was free, they quite literally threw themselves onto each other, kissing deeper than before. More... Passionately. They dove underneath the duvet, and pulled it around them like a tent, making it darker and much harder to breathe. And much hotter.

Around fifteen minutes later, their clothes were scattered across the floor, and River was lying on top of the Doctor, sound and quiet, listening to his heartbeats. His eyes were closed, and he ran his fingers through her bushy, blonde hair repeatedly, tangling themselves. The intensity had died off, sweat evaporated, but the love stayed. It always will.

Amy and Rory burst into the deep blue room.

Silence hung over them as the three exchanged looks, and Amy's hand rose slowly to cover Rory's eyes. Amelia's own eyes darted from the dangling handcuffs, to the clothes on the floor, to the scarlet Doctor who was trying to sink further into the matress. River ignored them completely, but was well awake. She seemed to care less that her parents just walked in on them lying together in bed. Especially when it was clear what obviously happened.

"Uh.." the Doctor didn't know what to say. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, well, our bunk beds caught on fire. We were playing darts and sipping some wine, but then Rory had this wonderful idea to light his dart on fire before throwing it. So, yeah. And what exactly have _you two_ been up to?"

"Oh, well," he snapped his fingers. "Your room's taken care of, but uh, you know, wedding stuff." River let out a low, River laugh.

"Well, um, we'll just, blimey, uh,"

"Go?"

"Oi, that's it. Come on, Rory, lets leave these newly weds to their 'activities'."

River sat up when the door closed, and looked at her husband, who hadn't yet overcome his blush. After a few moments, they lurched into endless laughter that lasted a long, long while. Every time they calmed down, they started laughing again. When they finally couldn't laugh anymore, they snogged themselves to sleep, in sync with the soft hum of the TARDIS.


End file.
